The Island of Imprisonment
by Striker-The-Hedgehog-329
Summary: AU. In a world where Sonic is replaced as Scourge for the world's hero, and Maria Robotnik was reincarnated as a hedgehog, join Shadow, Maria, Sonic and Mighty on their roller coaster ride that is: Prison Island. M for discriptive violence, language, violent character death, and lemons.
1. The Start of Hell

Shadow propped his head on the small framework of the bus's window, staring out at the road before him. His orange jumpsuit-standard issue for every prisoner-was stained from the boat ride, and he smelled like wet dog. Strange, coming from a hedgehog. He acknowledged the stainless steel shackles with reinforced titanium holding him. 'They certainly took every precaution...I wonder how they'd hold Silver?'

The loud noises behind him scattered his thoughts, and he noticed the two prisoners arguing...over a bobby pin. Great. "HEY!" Shadow shouted, lifting his head and turning behind him. All eyes were on the Ultimate Life Form as he stared at the two. They were still arguing. "You two! I'm talking to 'ya!" They still fought and argued, which did not help their case. Someone behind Shadow snickered. Probably Maria.

Shadow stood up, fully facing them. "Hey! SHUT THE HELL UP, SHIT FACES!" He barked, his hands to the side, asuming the most intimidating stance possible. The bus driver chuckled. "Never learn, do they?" He mumbled. They stopped and looked at him, one a red echidna, the other a pink echidna. The red one growled. "_The fuck_ you just call me?" Shadow smirked. "I called you a shit-face, echidna. What's it to 'ya? Huh?" Shadow realized how much he sounded like Scourge.

Said echidna belowed. "Okay, hedgehog. You want me to show you how it is around here? _I_ CALL _YOU_ THE SHIT FACE! NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" Shadow huffed, the echidna's anger amusing him. "You think you can scare me because you have spikes on your knuckles?" Shadow motioned to his fists. He didn't reply.

"Well, I've got news for you, buddy. My biological father, is a _god-damn satanic alien!_" He began, chuckling in the crazy way. "I can control the space-time continum with a snap of my fingers!" Another snicker from Maria. Sometimes, Shadow just loves the way she looks at him when he does this stuff. "I've had a RPG in my closet for the past three years!" The echidna began to look intimidated, none of this sounding far-fetched, in the world they lived.

"I can materialize spears out of chaos energy, and I'm supposed to be alive when your grandkid's, grandkid's, _grandkids_ die!" He stopped, glaring at the echidna, who glared right back. "I'm being put away for murdering Dr. Ivo Robotnik," he continued, his tone becoming very cold. "Who happens to be my nephew by blood. And you think YOU'RE something to be scared of. To top it all off, my brother, is a demonic hedgehog bent on the anihilation of the **entire planet**!"

Shadow finally stopped. He realized everyone was wide-eyed, because in his anger, he had begun glowing red. He sat back down, glaring at the window. "Big whoop. You may have heard of me. I'm Knuckles the Echidna." Shadow looked at him over his shoulder, and Maria came to sit next to him. "In case you hadn't gathered, I'm Shadow the Hedgehog." The whole buss went quiet. His reputation was much more effective than he expected. They sat in silence until they reached the Prison.

Maria was a beautiful golden hedgehog, with blue eyes and the most curvesious body you've ever seen. Well, not quite like a model, but close enough. She rested her head on Shadow's shoulder. "Nice speech, loverboy." He rolled his eyes and huffed in amusement. "Yeah, well he _really_ pisses me off." She smiled. Then, they were there.

One by one, the prisoners on the bus, old(Knuckles) and new(Shadow and Maria), stepped onto the asphalt. Shadow headed toward the entrance, followed by Maria. They had induction to undergo. As they entered the infirmary, Shadow saw a blue hedgehog laying on a table, out cold, and a pink one in a lab coat taking off latex gloves. The pink hedgehog smiled at them, and motioned for them to enter. "New arrivals?" Maria nodded.

"Welcome to Prison Island Infirmary! I'm Doctor Amy Rose, first name Amy, title Doctor." She shook their hands, and pointed to a table. They sat on it. "So, now I'll ask you to hold out your arms, and prepare for sedative." Shadow smirked. "Oh, yeah, about that..." She looked at him with quirked eyebrows. "Continue." "That won't work on me unless you have a titanium needle. I need a pill." She huffed, and nodded. "You must be the 'special' prisoner Mephiles told me about. Boy, does he have something planned for you!"

Maria made mouth motions with her hands, and Shadow smiled. Amy came back with four pills and a needle for Maria. "Here you go!" She said to Shadow. "This may hurt a tiny bit." She said to Maria, who nodded. The needle piercing her arm making Shadow uncomfortable, he cringed and shoved the pills in his mouth, crushing them with his teeth. He turned back, to find Maria standing up, using the table for support. Shadow immediately moved to help her, slinging her left arm around his shoulder.

"Thanks." She whispered, breathlessly. A guard who was the spitting image of Shadow, but with orange quills, walked in. "Hello, inmates! You may call me Warden Mephiles, the person whose sole reason of presence is to make your life a living hell!" He said cheekily, his nose-less muzzle twisted in a smirk. Shadow growled. He followed him to a cell block, Maria clutching tightly to him.

Most of the inmates whooped and hollered seeing a woman who looked like...how Maria looked. They would ALL be hurting in the morning. SEVERELY. Shadow smirked at the thought of the pain he would bring them. Discreetly. "Now, the two of you will be sharing a cell with the lovely fellow who was in the infirmary from the result of his most recent brawl." Shadow laid Maria on the bottom bunk. "Did he loose?" Shadow asked calmly. Mephiles chuckled. "To my taser. _After_ the baton refused to do him in." Before leaving, he stopped. "Oh, and the other guy happens to be to your immediate left. His name is Espio. He is a Ninja Chameleon."

Shadow smiled. He'd meet him later. The warden left and locked the cell, leaving them alone. Maria smiled at this. "Shame it's the middle of the day. Otherwise I'd be screwing you senseless..." Shadow smirked at his lover. He sat beside her, his quills bobbing as he did. Maria leaned on him, and tangled her hand in his chest fur. "I never stopped liking this.."

Shadow looked confused. "Liking _what_?" She looked him in the eye, red meeting blue. "Us, being like this..alone. So unlike the day Grandfather caught us making out in my room." He frowned. "He was definitely not happy." She smiled. "Everyday, I think about what you did to save me, and I wonder why I didn't fall for you sooner. You're just _my Shadow_." He smirked, and fell asleep beside her, sedative being aloud control by his immune system. They slept alongside one another, in peaceful harmony. Their cell mate was too adored to wake them, and fell asleep in his own bunk. Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog would make quite a pair.


	2. The Plot Thickens

**Chapter 2**

Shadow trudged along in the field, the cold winds whipping at his fur, their extreme force forcing him back. 'No time to waste...this damn wind!' _He thought to himself, the snow on the ground plus the gale force winds too much for his body to fight. "Hello, Shadow the Hedgehog. It seems you've finally arrived." A dark figure announced behind him, shrouded by the dense woodland surrounding Shadow. "Who are you? Who's there!" He shouted, struggling to be heard over the howl of the wind. "It is I, Mephiles the Dark." The figure said, his teeth glinting and his orange quills turning to blue. _

"AHHHHH!" Shadow screamed, shooting upwards and knocking his head into the bottom of the overhead bunk. Yelping in surprise, or as close to a yelp as hedgehogs could be, Shadow rubbed his forehead with his now un-cuffed hands, a headache beginning. He groaned, then saw his cell mate. "Hey there, I'm Sonic!" He chirped. _'Oh, no. Please, no more preppies! I've had enough goody-goody with Tails!' _ Shadow though, rolling his eyes.

"The name's Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. This is my girlfriend Maria Robotnik." Sonic's eyes grew wide, and he gulped. "As in, _Ivo Robotnik?" _Sonic asked timidly. "Yeah. He's her cousin by marriage." Sonic scooted away. "I know from personal experience that _that _name is not a good one." Shadow scoffed. "My birth name was Robotnik too. There's nothing _wrong _with it." Sonic gulped again. "Don't go around telling that to people here. It won't get you far." "I'm _Shadow the Hedgehog_, remember?" Sonic's smirk reappeared. "Oh, yeah!"

Shadow rolled his eyes, but huffed in amusement. Sonic flipped off the bed acrobatically, and landed skillfully. Shadow quirked his eyebrows, as he was quite impressed with the blue hedgehog's skill. He stood, and slipped his arms through the cell bars. He noticed the guard, and motioned for him to come over. "When's breakfast, or did I sleep through it?" The guard had a faint smile. "Breakfast is in 10 minutes," He began, leaning closer to say something else. "I've heard about what you did, Shadow. You don't deserve to be in here. You did a good thing." _'My reputation presceeds me.' _He though to himself, smiling.

Sonic leaned against the wall. "Hey, Shadow," He started. "When we get let out for breakfast and rec., there's some guys I want you to meet. You'd like 'em." The two hedgehogs sat in silence, neither wanting to say anything out of hunger. Maria began to stir, the sheets twisting as she stretched out. "'Morning, sleepyhead." Shadow mumbled, earning an sleepy smile from Maria. "Maria, this is Sonic the Hedgehog." He added, pointing towards their cell mate.

"Hi, miss. Nice to meet 'ya!" Sonic greeted, shaking her hand in respect. Hearing faint footsteps, Shadow stood, growling lowly. He stood in defensive possition, glaring at the door. Mephiles appeared before them, cackling hysterically. "Hate to disrupt your little meet 'n greet ladies, but it's breakfast time." He said, opening the cell. He whistled a tune, and spun his key ring around his finger. He unlocked each cell individually, which was unnecessary, because he could open them all at once if he wished.

Shadow walked out, and flipped over the edge, hitting the ground flat on his feet. He could here Maria calling him a show off, and he smirked at that. He assumed his usual pose, and came up on the breakfast line. He noticed Knuckles glaring knives into him from his own table. He grabbed his breakfast tray, and got some sausages, apple juice, milk, an orange, and a sorry excuse for pancakes.

He sat at a table in the back, away from most other people. Sonic sat across from him, followed by Maria and a black and red armadillo, who looked pretty easy going. "This the fish?" The armadillo asked Sonic, pointing at Shadow. "Trust me, Mighty, he ain't no _fish._" Mighty sat beside Sonic, and Maria sat beside Shadow.

"What are you in for, armadillo?" Mighty shook his head. "Three counts of man slaughter...or was it two?" He asked himself. Shadow huffed, and dropped a sausage in his mouth. "I'm in for murder." Mighty glanced at Maria. "What about your girl?" Said girl rolled her eyes, and sipped her juice. "_I'm _in here for being his accompliss." Mighty shook his head. "Who was it?" Shadow dropped his fork, and looked up at Mighty.

"Ivo Robotnik." Mighty spat out the food he just swallowed, shock hitting him. "Did you just say you killed _Doctor Eggman?"_ He asked, bewilderment filling his voice. Shadow nodded. "Sure did." Mighty's jaw dropped. "_Wow_." He breathed, the amazement stunning him. "He's so dangerous, they had to keep him with us Mobians, seeing as we can take more than those humans." He said, disgust edging his sentence. Shadow say Maria tense up. "Mighty, humans are more resilient than you think. If _one_ can go a few rounds with me, then you've got plenty of resilience."

Mighty glanced at Maria. "Wait, is she..." "Maria Robotnik at your service." She said, dipping her head. He just chuckled. "To think, you helped kill your cousin. The irony!" They all share a chuckle. "Sonic, tell them about that time you and I ruffed up Vector and Knuckles." The blue hedgehog blushed. "It was more like you beat them senseless and I watched."

Shadow smirked. "Anyone who can hurt an echidna _and_ a crocodile at once has my respect." Mighty nodded. "Many thanks, hedgehog. Perhaps we can measure our strengths?" Shadow nodded. "If you can manage to find twenty busses, you've got a deal..." He voiced. Suddenly, the four were joined by said echidna. "So Sonic, befriending the _fish_?" He spat, giving Shadow a death glare.

"Knuckles, piss off if you know what's good for you." Mighty stated, chewing on his sausage. The red echidna's lip curled upwards in the making of a snarl. "I think that this hedgehog and I have some unfinished buisness." Shadow looked at him, examining him up and down. "Let's see, I can break both legs, the right arm, the nose, dislocate the hip and the ankles," Shadow said, then smiled evilly and looked Knuckles in the eye. "_And break the back."_ He finished, ready for the fight about to ensue.

Knuckles stood directly before Shadow, his fists poised to slam into his face. "How's about I break your face!" He shouted as he punched Shadow square in the face, and Shadow retaliated by spinning with the force of his hit, and landing his steel boots on the side of his torso. He kneed him in the stomach, then landed a sharp uppercut to his chin, followed by a jab to his left jaw. Knuckles raked his fist across Shadow's side, and punched his left shoulder, the latter's side cut up from the former's spikes.

Shadow sweepkicked the echidna, who hit his knee cap on the way down with crushing force. The hedgehog slammed his knees down on his opponent's chest, an landed several blows to Knuckles's face before being shoved off. The echidna grabbed and threw a chair at Shadow, who swatted it aside with the back of his hand. He suddenly curled up into a ball, and spun in place so fast that he was hovering in mid air.

He shot forward at Knuckles, who pushed out his arms, barely keeping the hedgehog from blowing right through him. Shadow bounced backward and off the wall, back into Knuckles, slamming him through the wall. The guards then surged forward, moving to 'contain' them. Shadow unfurled, and shot forward with his fist raised as soon as Knuckles stood. The hedgehog's hand came down on the echidna, and landed on his nose. The force of the punch ripped the latter's feet out from underneath him, and sent him crashing onto the ground, the concussion setting in.

Shadow leaned over him. "The next time you decide to play the badass, remember just who I am. If you don't, prepare to wish you never existed." He spat in his face, and stood upright. Mephiles grabbed Shadow's arms, and spun him toward the new found entrance to the living quarters. As he passed by, Shadow could see the mortified look on Maria's face, and couldn't stand to look at her. Sonic whispered something in her ear that she ignored.

As Shadow was stopped briefly at the entrance to the infirmary, he could hear the cheers and applause from the inmates. A smirk made it way onto his face. "Hope you're happy, hedgehog!" Mephiles growled, shoving him into the room with Amy. "You've got half rations for the stunt you just pulled!" He spat, scowling as he walked away. "That's fine, because once I get hungry, I'll just eat you!" He snapped back at the guard, obviously with an empty threat.

"Oh, please!" Amy said to him, rummaging through some drawers for first aid supplies. "He's not the slightest bit intimidated by your empty words! He knows you won't really do something as extreme as canniballism!" The pink hedgehog said, finally finding what she needed. "Yeah, but I sure would show him just why I'm called the Ultimate Life Form! It's not just for show!" He joked, earning a faint smile from the doctor.

She tossed him two pills and a bottle of water. "That's for the pain, since you'll heal by the next half hour." He swallowed them, and chugged the water. "Thanks, Doctor." She smiled. "Just call me Amy, Shadow." He nodded. She shooed him out the door. "Now get out! I have lunch in five minutes!" He chuckled, and made his way to the rec. room. He passed by Knuckles on the way, who was being aided by two guards. The two rivals shared a silent threat as they passed one another.


	3. Making it Alright

**Chapter 3**

The moment Shadow entered the room, he was crowded by inmates. "Nice going, man!" A green hawk called, smiling in approval. "Maybe you _are_ someone to be respected!" He added. "You got some balls dude!" Yelled another green bird. "You've got skill, hedgehog." Said a purple chameleon Shadow asumed was Espio. Ignoring the cheers and signs of respect, Shadow looked around for Maria, Sonic and Mighty.

"Damn, Shadow!" He finally heard Mighty jeer. Shadow saw Sonic beside him, and Maria sitting on the floor against the wall. He took his place beside her. "I didn't know you were fast enough to do a _spin dash!" _He finished, a new found respect in his voice. "Now, the part that amazes me, is that his spin dash could go through _three_ layers of _solid concrete!_" Sonic added. Shadow didn't respond. He was looking right at Maria.

"Did I scare you?" He whispered, turning her head to look at him with his finger. He noticed the makings of tears on the edges of her eyes. "You scared the hell out of me Shadow!" She answered, her voice raising. His eyes softened, and he focused only on her. "You know I didn't mean to." She didn't get any less angry.

"It doesn't matter!" She replied, her elevated voice attracting eyes. He dropped his hand. "Look, I scared you, and I'm sorry. What if he had hurt you too?" He continued, still ignoring the attention. "Then _I_ would've thrown him through a wall." She retorted. "No, you wouldn't have." She looked at him as If she was annoyed. "That's not the point."

Shadow remained calm. "Maria, I'm sorry. I can't help it if he was too stupid to quit while he was ahead. I put an end to it before it got worse."

She crossed her arms. "I don't care!" She huffed, her anger slightly ebbed. "You promised not to do something like that in front of me again!" She pointed out, and he winced. 'That stung.' He thought. "I thought," she continued, choking up. "I though you had killed him." She finished, looking back at him with tears sliding down her cheeks. He brushed away her tears. Sonic and Mighty shared glances. _"They're perfect for each other ." _Sonic mouthed.

Shadow turned her head back to him as she tried to turn away. With their audience brought down to two, they were quieter. "Please, don't _ever _do that again." She asked, practically pleading with him. "Shut up and kiss me already." He replied, pulling her to him. Their lips met, his arms locking around her waist and hers around his neck. Her hands tangled in his quills, and his held her tighter.

They broke apart, and she laid her head on his shoulder. He brushed back her bangs, and smiled warmly. Argument forgotten, she cuddled with him. "You are one lucky son of a bitch, Shadow the Hedgehog." Mighty muttered, smiling at the two. "Oh, he has no idea." Maria replied, smirking. Shadow blushed, and shrugged.

"Time for lunch, inmates!" One of the guards called. Sonic and Mighty stood, followed by Shadow and Maria. The four friends made their way to their table, and sat down. "You guys go on and get your food. Mephiles cut me to half rations, so I might as well do without." Shadow requested. "If you don't eat, I don't eat." Maria replied. "No, go get some food. My body doesn't need it, but yours does." He insisted, and she nodded.

As his three friends left, Shadow noticed Knuckles staring at him. Much to his surprise, he dipped his head in respect. Shadow did the same. His table mates returned, and Shadow straightened out. He smiled at Maria.


	4. Murder

Shadow growled fiercely, and showed his opponent the most spine-chilling death glare he could muster at the moment. "How dare you touch her!" He spat, his red eyes brimmed with intense rage and hatred. The white bird before him merely smirked, and laughed. Shadow snarled. How dare this imbecile mock him? How dare he mock him, the Ultimate Life Form, after hitting his one and only love? "You must have a death wish, laughing at me after that stunt you just pulled!" He barked, shaking with rage.

The bird's psyche changed dramatically as he returned his enemy's stare. "I can do whatever I want, whenever I want, hedgehog!" He spat back, grinding his lower and upper beak together, the last word filled with hatred and disgust. Shadow's eyes grew wide, and his face distorted with hatred. "NOT TO HER!" He shouted, rocketing across the small room at the speed of light. His fist came in contact with his enemy's chest, and sent said enemy flying across the room and into the wall.

The bird pulled himself out of the wall forcibly, and snarled at his attacker. Turning his head to the right, he snatched a chair occupied by another green bird and launched it at Shadow like a bullet. Seemingly forgotten, Sonic gave off a look of shock and slunk up against the corner he hid in. How stupid was this man who called himself Shadow the Hedgehog? Pretty damn dumb to throw a punch at Storm the Albatross _after_ picking a fight with Knuckles.

Storm, the white bird, ran after the chair with surprising spee for such a *ahem* large animal. Shadow ducked beneath the chair-made-projectile, but failed to notice the follow-up before it landed. He was sent up into the air a good twenty feet from the uppercut to his jaw, which would've severely wounded-or killed-any mortal. However; Shadow the Hedgehog was no mortal. He spun around in the air in a backflip, and brought his boot down on Storm in an axe-kick.

The powerful blow pushed the albatross a solid foot downward in the concrete, but he easily dislodged his feet in his surge of power from his rage. He reached forward and gripped Shadow in his hand, smiling evily as he began to tighten his grip. Refusing to scream, the hedgehog grunted in pain as he repeatedly tried to pry away the bird's giant fingers. Suddenly, he began to heat up an the albatross squawked in pain as he dropped his opponent an clenched his burned hand in pain.

Shadow landed safely on the ground, one arm supporting him and the bent at a 45 degree angle with a clenched fist. His head tilted upward and he glared knives into Storm. "NO ONE TOUCHES MARIA!" He screamed as he shot across the floor in a ball and slammed into the bird, who squawked and unsuccessfully tried to pry himself away from the hedgehog. Said hedgehog spun faster and faster, and the bird's feather began smoking with the friction burns. All the while, Storm slowly reached out and grabbed the hedgehog, before finally shoving him off and firmly into a wall.

Meanwhile, the object of their little, "disagreement", sat unconscious in a ball in the corner of the room, a faint trickle of blood sliding from her mouth an her face beginning to bruise from the albatross's mighty strike as a response to her telling him that he was a sick prick who had no right trying to fuck her in a prison. Mighty snuk up beside her, and placed a hand on her back. He lifted her up and onto his shoulder as he silently snuk across the room and toward the infirmary.

Back with Shadow an Storm, the bird held Shadow back in the wall and slammed his fist into his face over and over again, his face twisted in rage. The hedgehog he held glew red, and suddenly kicked his chest so hard he went flying across the room. As Storm ripped himself free again and charge his opponent, Shadow turned a complete blood red in every place as he threw his arms to the side. "ENOUGH!"

Storm was knocked back by an unseen force, and he couldn't move himself. He began to fear the hedgehog before him as he floated around the room. Shadow snarled with rage, and curled up in a ball. At the same time he began to uncurl his body red energy shot from his body with a cry. "CHAOS BLAST!" The bubble of energy vaporized everything in its path other than Storm, who was singed greatly and throw into the floor, unable to move.

Shadow's glow slowly subsided as he lowered to the ground. He huffed, and stalked up to his prey. "Any last words, albatross?" The bird smiled an spat blood into his enemy's face. "Just two!" He smirked wider as Shadow glew again, but this time a deep purple. He was set to kill. As he committed himself to his action, his glow went from purple to blue. An unseen observer in the room adjacent to theirs and behind blast doors, felt his eyes widen. Shadow only glew blue when he was doing good deeds, or when he was extremely happy.

The observer then disappeared in a faint flash of red. Storm continued. "FUCK YOU!" He growled as he punched Shadow in the face with no effect. The hedgehog closed his eyes and smirked. "Good Ridance." Then he placed his hand over Storm's face, and heated it up. The bird's screams of pain could w heard. People who escaped the Chaos Blast had wide eyes as Storm continued to scream. Shadow snarled and opened his eyes. Storm's screams were cut off by the sound of his head exploding because of the intense heat. Blood flew everywhere, and Shadow leapt backward.

The others in the room were deathly silent as Shadow huffed with fading rage and felt his energy return. He heard footsteps. "Before you try something stupid by trying to cuff me, I suggest you stand aside." He growled to the guard behind him. "If you do much as try anything, I promise you you'll rot in solitary for the rest of your ungodly life." Shadow shook his head. "Then you'll have to be alive forever. I can't die, remember?" Mephiles only grunted. He surged forward and smacked his baton into Shadow's leg bends, forcing the hedgehog to fall.

Mephiles smacked his baton into Shadow's face, and gripped him by the quills. He roughly jerked his ears to his mouth. "Now do you remember who I am?" He breathed sinisterly, his muzzle becoming mouth less and growing a nose as his orange quills turned purple. Shadow snarled. "I care not." Mephiles would've smiled if he had a mouth. "Oh, well." He jerked him behind himself as he dragged him to the infirmary. "I'll let you off easy, Shadow the Hedgehog, but only because you impress me."

Shadow was left alone with Amy and, to his surprise, Maria's unconscious, but regaining consciousness, body. The pink hedgehog showed no emotion as she pointed to the "bed" beside Maria's. "You have to stay here for a couple weeks now. Along with your girlfriend." She announced. Shadow didn't reply. He only plopped down beside Maria on her bed.

Now conscious, she scooted up against him and put her head on his shoulder. His arms locked around her lower back and upper waist tightly as she placed hers on his neck and sobbed. Shadow felt her warm tears slide down his back, but he didn't care. She snuggled closer to him, and he subconsciously sighed. "I'm sorry." He whispered, only to her ears.

She just held tighter. "Thank you, Shadow." She replied, much to his surprise. "You stopped him from hurting me any further." She finished. He moved one hand onto her head and held her close. "I killed that bastard." She didn't respond. "He hurt you, and I...I..." He clenched his eyes shut tightly. "I wasn't fast enough to stop it." He breathed. At this point, Amy had left to go to her room. "I hope he burns in hell." He finished, sniffling and holding her tightly before slowly slipping into sleep.


End file.
